Talking with Purple Roses
by Mickimomo
Summary: Sumire is alone. She was broken up with her now ex-boyfriend Nekozawa... and yet someone still has their eyes glued on her. OC x Kyoya Some fluff... could be fluffier


**Hey people!**

_You know the routine. I don't own OHSHC, but I own the plot of the story and Sumire!_

_**Read** **on!**_

**Talking with Purple Roses**

My boyfriend had broken up with me today. All day I had been smiling and laughing with my friends, talking about the dance that was going down tonight. I had bought my dress and shoes with my own money, and now it was going to waste. I had no one to dance with and I was lost in a rose maze since my ex wanted to embarrass me in front of everyone so I somehow ended up running blindly into a rose maze.

I pulled out my IPod and started jamming to 'Alive' by Krewella. The moon was full in the sky, and put all of the stars to shame. I glanced at my white lacy gown and flats. If anyone were around they would have mistaken me for a doll and kept on walking, but I could sense someone. I stood up and walked towards a rose bush. I pulled out one headphone and stared at a purple rose bush. _Quite peculiar. It's not every day you see purple roses growing naturally._

"Hello little flower." I whispered to a bloomed rose.

"H-hi."

My eyes widened at the purple flower, as I yanked out my other headphone. "Are you a magical rose?"

"Sure."

"Well do you have a name?"

"No."

"I will give you a name!" I squealed turning off my music and putting away my device.

"Ok."

"Um… how about… Kage?" I blinked.

"Kage… okay. What's your name?" the flower glowed in the moonlight.

"Oh, my name is Sumire, but you can call me Sumi-chan." I grinned.

"That's an exquisite name." Kage complimented playfully.

"Thank you." I flashed a smile.

"So why is a beautiful girl lost within a rose maze?"

"Boys are jerks."

"Not all." the soft voice said defensively.

"True, but I can't find any good ones."

"What if I transformed into a one and promised you eternal happiness?"

"Well I suppose I'd be overjoyed and start crying, but it's hard to tell. I could get mad."

"Why?"

"Well I was just dumped **6** hours **32** minutes and **28** seconds ago." I frowned. "**27**."

"I know. He's dating your best friend now, right?"

I glared at the rose. "I don't need a reminder."

"Sorry."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, yes he is dating my best friend." I groaned and started rubbing my temples.

"Well do you believe in magic with all of your heart?"

"I've lost some of my belief to reality." I chuckled at the flower. "I do believe though. I mean I'm sitting here in a maze of red rose bushes talking to a purple rose. But I'm not as knees deep as my ex." I rolled my eyes thinking about Nekozawa-senpai. _**He was a very magical experience.**_ I frowned.

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the gazebo. "I may not be like Nekozawa, but I can make you smile; without magic of course."

"So you're actually my _prince charming_ standing behind this adorable little rose?" I smiled, glancing up above the purple flower to stare at the shadow hiding in the bush.

"I guess I should say _surprise_." The voice sighed. The wind swirled fiercely across the sky, blowing my black strands of hair out of my french braid and rose petals around the gazebo. My eyes squeezed shut as the wind blew harder. Warm fingers gripped my shoulders. "It's just a little bit of wind."

"Well why do I feel like Marilyn Monroe modeling in front of a blasting jet engine?" I mumbled, holding down my dress. "Plus my hair is getting messed up!" I whined as more wind hurled itself around me. I opened my eyes and stared at the tall boy before me. "Wha-?" I gaped at my '_prince_ _charming'_.

"Is it really that unexpected? I've been dropping hints you know." He smiled at me adjusting his glasses.

"Kyoya… I mean senpai." I felt lost. "You have? Where was I?" I blinked.

"You were dating the lord of dark magic at the time, but even before that I tried to flirt with you." Kyouya smirked at my flustered form.

_**Flashback of different situations:**_

**1.** "Hey Sumi-chan!" Kyoya waved. I stormed past him and started whacking Nekozawa with a flashlight.

**2.** "Sumire?" Kyoya paused, trying to talk to me as I punched Nekozawa-senpai and through him outside so that he could faint.

**3.** "AND I HOPE THE SUN KILLS YOU SENPAI!" I snarled storming away from Nekozawa's crumpled form. "I hope it does kill me! At least I could get a better girlfriend!" he snapped. Kyoya paled as he slowly approached me, but decided he'd come back later.

**4.** "SUMIRE! I LIKE YOU!" Kyoya screamed as I pushed him to the floor and walked away obliviously.

**5.** "Sumi-chan will you date me?" Nekozawa pouted as Kyoya came flying into the room. "Uh… sure." I turned to Kyoya and waved hello, completely unaware to his now sullen form holding a bouquet of roses.

_**End**_

"Oh…Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was just so tired and stressed out…I'm so sorry!" I cried, pulling Kyoya into a giant hug. "I didn't even notice your attempts! I feel so awful! You have every right to hate me, you know." I sobbed into his suit jacket. I felt his arms wrap around me as he laughed.

"Don't be silly. If anything, I love you more than I did before. While you were dating Nekozawa I learned so much about you… that it's almost as if I were always dating you the whole time."

"Oh really?" I teased. "You were my _psycho_, _light phobic_, _demented_, _boyfriend_, who was to _embarrassed_ of how **normal** I was to take me anywhere?"

"No. I was your purple rose that talked to you, and turned into your prince charming." He grinned.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a _demented_, _cheap_, _cold-blooded_ prince." I snorted, as a huge ego arrow came out of nowhere and stabbed him. "Don't act so weird, you know it's true."

"Weird? It may be true but you don't have to say it so bluntly!"

"Well…Ok." I giggled. "If there are two people hugging in a gazebo surrounded by a rose maze… what does it make the two people?" I pondered aloud.

"A couple." Kyoya replied.

''Even though the girl was dumped **6** hours **45** minutes and **37** seconds ago?" I stared up at him curiously. Kyouya leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"How long ago was it now?" he purred, tilting his glasses so he could stare at me.

"Uh…. I don't remember." I blushed.

"Good, because I'm your demented, cheap, cold-blooded prince."

"I didn't know you were the prince type." I teased.

"Do you wake up everyday to kill the mood?"

"Yes." I giggled.

"Humph..." he stared at me in disappointment.

"Ah just kiss me already!"

He smirked and leaned down and answered my request with desire.

**Me**: **WOOOHOOO!** Yeah So I'm done... Kyoya Take it away!

**Kyoya**: Review, Follow, Favorite this... _I_ _would_ ... _if I were you_

**Me**: Alright. Good job. ***handing out cookies***

**There would have been more but... my inspiration was limited... :(**


End file.
